innocent
by gameiocube349
Summary: Charmy has a secret but does strange things to show tails what he means one of them even nearly gave tails a heart attack!But Cosmo is getting in the way.What is Charmy's secret? a TailsxCharmy fic
1. information

Warning the following story contains

TailsxCharmy

a hint of taiosmo

yaoi

violence,suicide and fluff :)

if you do not like any of this please look away now

you have been warned

please do not make any hurtful comments ok?

chapter 1 starting off setting/background = outside cold and windy

swearing = some but not a lot I think (depends I'll check when this is finished)

weapons mentioned already = knife,

that's all for now


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: thoughts on HIM

It was a quiet night lamp posts brightly lit the cold hard wasn't that warm to be quite honest but at least there wasn't the sound and feeling of the cold wet raindrops and Tails was just walking on his way to meet his friends at the usual place they go to after a long day trying to save the world from Eggman.

BUT also to see his girlfriend Cosmo they had been dating for some time now she recently respawned but she couldn't explain why but that had never mattered to Tails as long as she was back although he used to have some competition with a certain Bee and has made it quite clear that he hates tails's guts even though he glares at Cosmo for no exact reason.

However Tails thought Charmy was awkward and crazy not to mention violent as he comes home with cuts and bruises on his face,arms and even though its rare he would take his gloves off just so he can protect Cream from bullies his hands look like as if he was trying to chop off both hands at one would try to become friends with Charmy by having a conversation with him but it only lasts for a few minutes and then starts to realize he offended Charmy.

Tails walked through the door to find his friends sitting at the table with Vector and Espio but... strangely no wasn't right usually when Charmy's gone he is at Vanilla's house playing with Cream and Cheese but Vanilla,Cream and Cheese was in the restaurant sitting next to Cosmo and Amy.

Couldn't under stand what was going on but in the end he just shrugged it off.

End of chapter 1

* * *

author note - sorry awkward moment knowing that you are probably reading something that is making you go WTF?


	3. Chapter 2

Tails P.O.V

* * *

"Hey Tails long time no see!" as I turned around I realized the voice belonged to no one other than Sonic. My friends stared at my with great big grins on their faces obviously they were keeping a secret from me I could read it on their faces.

No one had said a thing as I sat down I didn't get it why were they acting so strange not even Sonic said a single damn word for an hour so I finally decided to ask what was wrong.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" I said about to punch some one

nothing just a mix shocked and upset expressions

I'm confused this never happens.

"What's wrong Tails" Amy said softly

"You all haven't said something in a damn hour that's what's wrong your making me feel like I am the worst thing that has actually happened to you guys!" I looked around the room and saw Cosmo terrified.I growled and went to the mens room to wash my face with cold water so I could calm down.

as I entered the toilets I gasped to my horror I found Charmy on his knees in a corner with a knife in tears carving a message in his arm.

"help me please" he whispered putting a hand slowly over his mouth

normal P.O.V

Tails stared at Charmy speechless he thought only shadow would do this.

"please Tails just...please"

his deep red blood streamed down the wall, the pool of blood on the floof kept on getting bigger and the bee's face was getting pale as he felt weaker.

tails then slowly approached him and pulled Charmy into a hug getting drenched in blood but at the moment he couldn't care less

"why did you do this to yourself?I didn't think you of all people would well..." tails said

Charmy just blinked

"if I show you my secret now,how do I know you aren't gonna talk about it to me,hate me or even try to break every bone in my body?"

Tails was gobsmaked not knowing what to say this "secret" make him really hate Charmy?Or was it just to mess with his mind if not than how would it affect his life and why?But what Tails really wanted to know was that what Charmy wouldn't say to him really be that bad?

"What you just said there well I...um well..the thing is I have not got a clue what I'm gonna do or how I'm gonna react but really whatever you secret is Charmy I don't think it could be THAT bad"

Charmy felt a faint blush on his face

"looks like you miss heard me Tails I can't tell you my secret it's something I can do but not tell you"

"EH?What do you mean by..."

the next thing Tails knew was that Charmy kissed him softly on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck... the stage Cosmo and him wasn't at yet however he felt weird not in a very good way but it was not enough to make him want to hurt the poor bee

end of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

normal P.O.V

Finally ten seconds lasted before Charmy pulled away however Tails had the urge to tell

him that it was wrong but he didn't know how to say the words that would make the six

year old under stand that he didn't like what he did.

Time past quickly none of the two boys had the courage to say one simple word the sat there untill Charmy felt dizzy and bit his lip untill that bled too

not the best move...

Charmy? Tails asked quietly

no answer as Charmy's gory body fell back and hit the wall

his eyes were half open

Charmy stop it it's not funny Tails said he was getting worried now

then Tails realized this was no joke and went to get help

It was now january and Charmy was out of hospital sadly the scabs from his injuries haven't left yet

his arm read: why can't you see that I love you?

the letters were small enough to fit the whole sentence on

surpisingly no one even noticed the note.

Tails hadn't forgotten what had happend and decided that he wouldent tell Cosmo what Charmy had done it might lead to even more blood and that was the last thing Tails wanted to happen


End file.
